1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manusript display apparatus, and in particular relates to a manuscript display apparatus that allows a speaker who is presenting a lecture or speech to view a manuscript without lowering his/her line of sight onto a manuscript sheet on which the manuscript is written.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, when a speaker who is presenting speeches or lectures gives his/her talks while reading previously prepared manuscripts, prompters are usually used. These prompters are constructed from an input device for inputting manuscript data, an image signal generating device for generating image signals based on the input data and outputting such image signals, an image display device for displaying an image of the manuscript on its screen based upon the image signals, and a half mirror for reflecting light emitted from the screen of the image display device. The input device is usually a keyboard and a floppy disk drive, and the image signal generating device is usually a personal computer or a word processor. The image display device is usually a CRT or an LCD or the like which is located on the top surface of the speaker's podium. Further, it is possible to use a videotape player as the image signal generating device described above. In this case, a video camera is used as the input device of the image signal generating device.
In the prompters described above, the manuscript data inputted from the input device is processed in the image signal generating device to produce image signals, and then these image signals are transmitted from the image signal generating device to the image display device. In the image display device, a manuscript is displayed on its screen with reversed form, and then the light emitted from this reversed image is reflected on a half mirror toward the eyes of the speaker. Accordingly, the speaker is able to view the manuscript without having to lower his/her line of sight to the speaker's podium. Further, the speaker is able to see the audience through the half mirror, while the audience is also able to see the speaker through the half mirror.
However, in the prompters described above, the image signal generating device which outputs image signals to the image display device needs to be provided either inside or outside the main body of the prompter. Further, in the case where a personal computer or a word processor is used as the image signal generating device, the manuscript must be previously inputted into it. Namely, when the manuscript is either a handwritten manuscript or a printed manuscript printed out by a word processor or the like, it is not possible to directly display such manuscript on the image display device. In order to display these types of manuscripts with the image display device of the prompter, it is necessary to input such manuscripts into a personal computer or the like. Therefore, when such a handwritten manuscript or a printed manuscript is used in the prompters, there is a problem in that such input of the manuscripts which is a very time-consuming and troublesome process is required.
Furthermore, in the case where a videotape recorder is used as the image signal generating device, it is necessary to record the manuscript onto videotape in advance with the use of a video camera which serves as the input device. This also requires time-consuming and troublesome process like the situation described above, since it is not possible to use the manuscript in its original form.
Moreover, in the case where a personal computer or the like is used as the image signal generating device, there is another problem in that a series of complex operations must be carried out.
Furthermore, since the image display device and the image signal generating device used in the prompter are expensive devices, there is other problem in that the prompter itself becomes quite expensive.
Moreover, since the image display device and the image signal generating device used in the prompter are heavy devices, there is still other problem in that the overall weight of the prompter makes it inconvenient to carry and transport.
Furthermore, the length of the half mirror support used in the prompter is several tens of centimeters long. Therefore, there is a further problem in that the prompter requires a rather bulky storage space when not in use, and such dimensions also make the prompter inconvenient to carry by hand.
Moreover, during the course of a lecture or speech, in order to check the elapsed time or the time remaining, the speaker must direct his/her line of sight away from the half mirror toward the location of a clock.
Furthermore, in the case where a microphone for use with a loudspeaker is used at the same time the prompter is being used, a microphone stand and the half mirror support must both be placed in front of the speaker, and these interfere with the audiences view.
Moreover, the frame of the half mirror is clearly visible to the audience, which may give uncomfortableness to the audience.